Bounty Hunters
by Oryko Hyuuzu
Summary: Hanya karena satu kesalahan kecil, bulan madu yang telah lama Naruto dan Hinata impikan menjadi kacau saat mereka justru menjadi buronan paling dicari di seluruh negeri ninja. Mereka harus melarikan diri dari puluhan pemburu bayaran yang menginginkan nyawa mereka berdua demi imbalan yang menggiurkan. Berhasilkah mereka menyelamatkan diri dan menemukan buronan yang sesungguhnya?


Pintu itu terbuka perlahan menampilkan sosok lelaki tinggi besar yang hanya terlihat seperti bayangan hitam karena membelakangi cahaya lampu koridor. Tangannya meraba dinding hingga menemukan benda yang ia cari menempel disana kemudian menekannya. Seketika ruangan yang semula gelap itu menjadi terang dan memperlihatkan sebuah kamar tidur dengan ranjang _king size_ di tengahnya. Sosok yang kini terlihat jelas di bawah cahaya lampu itu pun mengernyit kala melihat tidak ada siapa pun di atas ranjang itu. Bukankah istrinya seharusnya sudah pulang lebih dulu? Seluruh lampu di lantai bawah telah mati, kecuali lampu teras tentunya. Lantas dimana wanita cantiknya itu berada?

Ia berhenti berfikir kala mendengar suara pintu geser di sebelah kanannya terbuka. Menampilkan sosok wanita yang dicarinya yang hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk untuk menutupi setengah dada dan setengah pahanya, seketika lelaki itu menyeringai seperti serigala yang menemukan mangsanya.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" pekik wanita itu saat menyadari keberadaan suaminya di kamar mereka. Sebisa mungkin ia memperbaiki posisi handuknya yang semula ia pasang secara asal-asalan karena berpikir hanya ada dirinya di kamar ini. "Bu-bukankah kau bilang akan pulang jam sepuluh malam?"

"Yaa, itu hanya perkiraanku saja, ternyata aku bisa pulang lebih cepat, Hi-na-ta~" Naruto mempertahankan senyuman mesumnya sembari mendekati istrinya yang kelabakan mencari pakaian di lemari besar milik mereka. Tatapan mata birunya tidak pernah lepas dari wanita yang dengan susah payah mempertahankan letak handuknya yang gagal melindungi aset berharganya dari jangkauan mata tajam Naruto.

"Ka-kalau begitu mandilah a-atau jika kau lapar, tu-tunggulah di dapur, akan kubuatkan ma-makan malam," ucap Hinata tergagap saat ia menyadari kalau ia harus segera mengusir suaminya dari kamar untuk sementara agar ia bisa berpakaian dengan leluasa.

"Oh mengapa kita tidak turun ke dapur bersama? Aku akan menunggumu disini," bisik Naruto saat dirinya sudah berada tepat di depan Hinata yang kini membelakangi pintu lemari pakaian mereka. Jarak tubuh mereka satu sama lain kini bahkan hanya lima sentimeter, dan Hinata tidak bisa kabur karena kedua tangan suaminya itu sudah bertengger manis di pintu lemari pada masing-masing sisi tubuhnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun, aku tidak bisa be-berpakaian jika ka-kau sedekat in—ah.." Hinata terkesiap saat suaminya justru mendaratkan batang hidungnya ke leher Hinata yang masih basah oleh air mandi. "A-anata..."

Lelaki itu menyesap butiran air yang bertengger manis di ceruk leher wanitanya, aroma sabun memasuki indera penciumannya, membuat birahinya semakin naik. Tangannya mulai menjamah tubuh langsing Hinata, menyusuri pinggiran handuk yang menjadi satu-satunya pelapis tubuh wanita itu kini. Perlahan namun pasti, pertahanan Hinata terhadap handuk yang melindungi daerah berbahayanya itu melemah. Ciuman Naruto pun naik ke atas, bertemu bibir ranum Hinata yang mulai menyerah dan sepenuhnya pasrah di hadapan suaminya. Hinata tau tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan suaminya yang sudah mulai meningkat nafsunya seperti ini. Tidak ada, kecuali...

"Tou-chan cudah puyang!"

Secara otomatis Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya menjamah Hinata dan menoleh ke sumber suara yang cadel dan cempreng tadi.

"Kaa-chan kenyapa cidak pacai baju?"

 _Oh sial..._ rutuk Naruto dalam hati. Dengan segera Hinata masuk ke dalam lemari dan Naruto melesat membopong sosok kecil yang berdiri di pintu kamar mereka. "Halo jagoan Tou-chan! Kenapa kau masih bangun selarut ini, hm, Boruto?" ucap Naruto sembari membawa bocah itu menjauhi kamar mereka.

"Aja monstel ji bawah cempac cidulku, Tou-chan!" gerutu Boruto kecil yang kini berada lebih tinggi dari sosok ayahnya karena ia duduk di pundak tegap Naruto, langsung melupakan apa yang ia lihat tadi di kamar orangtuanya.

"Boruto, monster itu tidak ada—ttebayo!" respon Naruto tenang, masih melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Boruto di sisi lain rumah mereka yang jaraknya hampir sepuluh meter. Boruto memang sangat aktif di usianya yang baru menginjak tiga tahun. Ia sangat suka berlarian dan mengoceh, yang menurut Iruka sangat mirip dengannya saat kecil dulu.

"Aja! Hanabi-baachan biyang kayau aku cijak mau gocok gigi monstel akan jatang ke bawah cempac cidulku!" oceh Boruto dengan suaranya yang masih sangat cadel dan sulit dimengerti kecuali bagi mereka yang sudah terbiasa dengan ocehan anak kecil seusianya.

"Itu berarti kau tadi tidak menggosok gigimu, begitu?" tanya Naruto setelah meletakkan puteranya ke atas tempat tidur. Boruto bahkan langsung berdiri dan menatap ayahnya yang berdiri di ujung tempat tidur kecilnya. Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Naruto untuk membuat puteranya itu kembali tertidur. Dirinya baru saja akan kembali ke kamarnya setelah mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu kamar Boruto saat ia mencium aroma nikmat dari lantai bawah rumah mereka. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia segera turun ke bawah dan melesat langsung ke dapur untuk menemukan istri cantiknya sedang memasak sesuatu yang menimbulkan aroma lezat itu.

Sudah jadi kebiasan baginya namun Hinata tidak pernah berhenti terkejut saat Naruto memeluknya dari belakang ketika ia sedang memasak. Bahkan saat sebuah kecupan mendarat di tengkuknya, Hinata sedikit menegang. Naruto hanya terkekeh geli melihat istrinya yang tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk memakanmu—masakanmu, maksudnya," bisik Naruto dengan suara serak dan rendah yang sengaja diciptakannya.

Hinata segera mematikan kompor dan berbalik menghadap suaminya yang tersenyum lebar. "Anata, apa kau tidak jera setelah Boruto memergoki kita tadi?" keluh Hinata menyembunyikan senyum malu-malu yang tentu tidak luput dari pengamatan suaminya. Mendorong halus tubuh kekar suaminya, Hinata kembali fokus ke pekerjaannya. Ia menuangkan masakannya ke dalam mangkuk dan menyiapkan nasi yang juga sudah masak.

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya, terlihat acuh dan justru berjalan santai ke lemari penyimpanan untuk mengambil sebotol sake. "Dia masih tiga tahun, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kecuali—" Naruto duduk di meja makan, menatap Hinata yang baru saja selesai menyiapkan makan malam untuknya.

"Kecuali apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran, mengambil posisi duduk di samping Naruto yang belum mulai menyentuh nasinya karena sibuk menatapi Hinata.

"Permintaan Boruto malam ini," Naruto menyerigai usil. "Ia minta seorang adik," ucapnya terlampau santai sambil menaikkan alisnya.

Diam. Hinata tidak bereaksi kecuali kedua pipinya yang mulai bersemu. Bibir ranumnya terbuka sedikit namun tidak mengeluarkan suara, Hinata bahkan tidak menatap lurus ke mata suaminya lagi. Menahan senyum gelinya, Naruto menunggu reaksi wanita itu dengan sabar. Padahal mereka sudah menikah selama empat tahun dan ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka mendiskusikan tentang memiliki anak. Hinata memang terlahir sebagai pemalu bahkan di usianya yang kini sudah memasuki seperempat abad.

"Kau tidak setuju ya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

Berhenti bergerak gelisah, Hinata sadar harus mengatakan sesuatu. "Ma-makanlah, kau pasti lapar," lirih wanita itu. Dirinya sedikit goyah saat melihat tatapan suaminya yang seolah berkata 'jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan'. Namun nyatanya Hinata jauh lebih keras kepala. "Aku tidak ingin kau menahan lapar, Naruto-kun, nanti perutmu sakit. Setelah kau makan kita akan membicarakan ini, oke?" jawab Hinata sedikit lebih tegas dari sebelumnya.

Naruto menurut, lagipula ia memang sudah sangat lapar dan aroma nasi kare buatan Hinata benar-benar meningkatkan nafsu makannya. Jadi Naruto menghabiskannya hanya dalam waktu lima menit hingga ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Hinata di sofa ruang tamu dengan botol sakenya.

"Mau?" tanya Naruto saat Hinata kembali dari mencuci peralatan makan suaminya tadi. Wanita itu tersenyum malu lalu mengambil botol yang Naruto tawarkan, duduk di pangkuan suaminya, dan menegak sake itu satu kali.

"Apa kau akan mabuk malam ini?" tanya Hinata saat suaminya kembali menegak botol sake itu. "Kau tahu kau tidak terlalu kuat terhadap alkohol, Naruto-kun," Hinata terkikik geli saat suaminya itu memberengut atas ucapannya. Memang benar adanya, mereka bisa saja meminum sake sama banyak namun Naruto akan menjadi jauh lebih mabuk dari Hinata.

"Kita tidak akan membicarakan tentang sake sekarang, bukan?" ucap Naruto lembut, meletakkan botol sakenya ke atas meja, lalu menyamankan posisi mereka di atas sofa. "Jadi?"

Mata ametis itu menatap sendu ke arah safir biru kesukaannya. "Aku takut kau jadi membenciku jika aku mengutarakan keinginanku ini, Naruto-kun."

"Hey!" Naruto langsung memprotes kalimat pembuka istrinya. "Aku tergila-gila padamu ingat? Aku bahkan rela membelah bulan demi dirimu—ittai!" jerit Naruto saat Hinata mencubit pelan piggangnya karena malu atas kejadian di bulan sekitar lima tahun lalu itu. Mereka tertawa bersama sebelum Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya. "Jangan pernah berfikir aku akan membencimu, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi bahkan di bawah pengaruh genjutsu sekali pun. Lagipula aku ini suamimu bukan? Sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk membahagiakanmu," Hinata tersenyum kecil, suaminya itu memang selalu bisa meruntuhkan segala keraguannya.

Diam-diam Naruto was-was juga. Permintaan seperti apa yang membuat Hinata sampai berpikir kalau Naruto akan membencinya jika wanita itu mengutarakannya? Naruto bahkan sama sekali tidak punya ide terhadap apa masalah yang cukup besar untuk membuat dirinya membenci seseorang seperti Hinata. "Jadi, katakan, apa permintaanmu, Hime?"

" _Ano..._ " Hinata menunduk untuk beberapa saat, kemudian kembali menatap safir itu. Ia ingin langsung melihat reaksi suaminya saat ia mengatakannya. "Aku ingin kita pergi keluar dari Konoha." Alis mata Naruto mengernyit heran, Hinata mengamatinya dan langsung melanjutkan. "Ma-maksudku bukan meninggalkan Konoha, tentu saja bukan. Ma-maksudku adalah, kita berdua pergi keluar dari Konoha untuk beberapa lama—bu-bukannya aku ingin meninggalkan Boruto juga... ha-hanya saja...ma-maksudku.. bukan untuk hal yang penting dan mendesak sih... hanya saja... ano..."

"Maksudmu bulan madu?" kekeh Naruto melihat betapa imutnya Hinata saat ini. Mendengar itu, Hinata justru bertambah panik ketika tidak menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya. Beruntung otak Naruto masih bisa berfungsi dengan sangat baik meski sudah terinduksi sake, jadi ia tersenyum dan mengecup pelan bibir Hinata yang semula masih komat-kamit untuk membuatnya berhenti berbicara sekaligus meminta perhatiannya.

"Aku mengerti, Hime," bisik Naruto tidak bisa menahan senyum sumringahnya. Ia tidak menyangka seorang pemalu seperti Hinata meminta untuk berbulan madu. Mereka memang tidak sempat menghabiskan malam pertama mereka terlalu lama saat itu, karena ada banyak urusan yang harus mereka selesaikan setelah menikah. Naruto dengan ujian chuuninnya dan Hinata dengan urusan klannya. Mereka bahkan baru memutuskan untuk memiliki momongan tiga bulan setelah pernikahan dan semenjak itu sampai sekarang Boruto berusia tiga tahun, mereka tidak pernah sempat menghabiskan waktu yang lama berdua saja. Terlebih saat ini, Kakasih selaku Hokage menerapkan peraturan bahwa pasangan sesama ninja tidak boleh menjalankan misi yang sama, kecuali dalam keadaan-keadaan tertentu.

"Beri aku waktu tiga hari, aku akan coba minta cuti pada Kakashi-sensei untuk satu bulan ini," ucap Naruto yang kini mendekap wajah bersemu Hinata yang masih merasa malu akan permintaannya sendiri.

"E—eh? Satu bulan?" tanya Hinata, terkejut dengan keputusan suaminya yang jauh di luar ekspektasinya.

"Bukankah kita akan keluar Konoha? Kurasa satu bulan waktu yang cukup," jawab Naruto mengusap-usap dagunya seolah berpikir keras.

"La-lalu Boruto bagaimana?" tanya Hinata, langsung merasa bersalah karena akan meninggalkan anak mereka dalam waktu yang lama.

"Dia sudah tiga tahun, dia akan baik-baik saja. Kita bisa menitipkan Boruto ke Hiashi-Tousama atau Hanabi di mansion Hyuuga, atau ke rumah Sakura atau rumah Sai dan Ino, asal jangan ke rumah Kiba brengsek itu saja." Hinata tertawa pelan saat mendengar Naruto menyebut nama Kiba dengan jengkel. Sejak dulu mereka memang tidak pernah akur dan tiga tahun lalu Hinata baru mengetahui fakta bahwa mereka seperti itu karena mereka sama-sama menyimpan kepedulian terhadap Hinata sejak masih di genin dulu, walaupun itu hanya persaingan konyol antar dua orang bocah saat itu.

"Apa Hokage-sama akan mengabulkannya?" tanya Hinata takut-takut. Kakasih memang adalah guru Naruto, namun Hinata yakin ada peraturan yang harus dipatuhi, tidak peduli jika kau murid Hokage atau bukan.

"Aku akan mencobanya-ttebayo! Kau percaya padaku, kan?" Naruto kembali meraih sisi wajah Hinata, tersenyum lebar saat istri cantiknya itu mengangguk bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan membantu," ucap Hinata mantap. "Sementara Naruto-kun mengurus izin ke Hokage-sama, aku akan memastikan Boruto berada di tempat yang aman selama kita pergi nanti. Bagaimana?"

Naruto terdiam menatap haru pada Hinata yang memang bisa diandalkan. Wanita itu tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya berjuang sendiri, sesederhana apapun masalah yang sedag ia hadapi. Hinata selalu ada untuk membantunya. Membuatnya tidak merasa sendirian seperti dulu. Kini ia tahu bahwa di setiap langkah yang ia jalani, ada Hinata yang selalu mendukungnya. Dirinya bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan kehidupan tanpa wanita cantik ini di sampingnya.

Jadi Naruto bertekad bahwa ia akan membahagiakannya, dimulai dari menjadikan bulan madu mereka nanti sebagai pengalaman yang berkesan bagi mereka berdua, khususnya bagi Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

Masashi Kishimoto

 **Story by**

Oryko Hyuuzu

 **Rated**

M

 **Pairing**

Naruto x Hinata Uzumaki

 **Genre**

Romance - Adventure

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bounty Hunters**

"...dan jangan lupa susu cokelat. Boruto tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak sebelum meminumnya, jangan yang rasa stroberi dia akan memuntahkannya, kalau rasa cokelatnya habis berikan yang rasa vanila saja."

"Oke."

"Jauhkan Boruto dari ramen, dia memang tidak begitu maniak ramen seperti Naruto-kun, tapi tetap saja tidak akan menolaknya. Jangan sampai dia makan ramen lebih dari satu kali dalam seminggu."

"Hmm.. akan aku ingat itu."

"Oh dan kunai! Jangan sampai Boruto melihat kunai, dia sangat terobsesi dengan kunai dan selalu ingin memainkannya."

"Iya, sudah pasti."

"Kemudian nanti—"

"Ayolah Hinata!" wanita berambut merah muda yang dari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan kini mulai angkat bicara. "Aku dan Ino akan menjaga Boruto seperti kami menjaga anak kami sendiri. Lagipula ada Hanabi yang akan membantuku, juga ayahmu dan Iruka-sensei! Kau dan Naruto pergilah bersenang-senang, oke?"

"Ta...tapi... Sakura-chan..." cicit Hinata sembari menatap sendu buah hatinya yang sedang bermain dengan Sarada dan Inojin. Ia mulai menyesali keputusannya untuk pergi dan berpikir untuk membatalkan perjalanannya atau sekedar mempersingkat durasinya. Namun melihat Naruto yang begitu bersemangat juga membuatnya tidak tega untuk mengubah rencana mereka secara sepihak seperti itu. Lagipula, melakukan perjalanan berdua saja seperti ini adalah impian mereka sejak dulu. Boruto sudah lepas dari ASI satu tahun yang lalu dan dia sudah mengenal semua teman dekat Hinata dan Naruto. Klan Hyuuga sedang dalam keadaan stabil dan Konoha sedang jarang-jarang mendapat permintaan misi. Jadi ini waktu yang tepat untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti ini. Hinata takut jika ia melewatkan kesempatan kali ini, waktu akan berlalu begitu saja sampai suaminya resmi menjadi Hokage yang artinya waktu Naruto untuknya akan jauh berkurang.

"Sakura benar, Hinata! Kau harus pergi dan jangan khawatirkan Boruto. Dia aman bersama kami. Lagipula kita masih bisa berkirim kabar lewat katak milik Naruto bukan?" hibur Ino menambah keyakinan Hinata.

"Terimakasih, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan. Kalau begitu, aku titip Boruto pada kalian ya?" Hinata membungkukkan badannya tanda hormat kemudian memberi kedua temannya itu senyuman termanis yang ia miliki.

"Tentu!"

"Serahkan pada kami!" seru Sakura bersemangat sebelum menambahkan dengan sebuah seringai. "Kami harus dapat berita bagus setelah itu ya Hinata, kau tau kan maksudku~"

Hinata tersentak lalu menunduk menahan rona merah kala Sakura dan Ino mulai menggodanya. "Sa-Sakura-chan sudah kubilang kan, ini bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan, aku dan Naruto-kun hanya melakukan pe-perjalanan bersama.."

"Yah~ aku bahkan berharap bisa ikut Sasuke-kun dalam perjalanannya. Kau tahu, berkeliling dunia berdua saja seperti itu bahkan jauh lebih romantis daripada sekedar bulan madu biasa."

"Nee, jidat, tetap saja Sasuke belum pernah mengajakmu melakukan perjalanan bersama, kan?" sahut Ino yang kemudian langsung dibalas oleh Sakura hingga mereka kembali memulai adu mulut yang biasa terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

Belum sempat Hinata mengatasi kelakuan kedua temannya, Naruto muncul entah dari mana dan langsung mengangkat tubuh Hinata ke atas lalu memutar tubuh mereka beberapa kali sembari bersorak girang. "Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga-tebayo!"

"Na-Naruto-kun... a-ada Ino-chan dan Sakura-chan disini," cicit Hinata saat Naruto menurunkannya perlahan yang justru membuat jarak di antara mereka menjadi semakin intim.

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak mau menunjukkan pada mereka betapa romantisnya kita~"

 **DUAK!**

"Ittai!" tentu saja, Hinata tidak akan tega memukul suaminya sekeras itu. "Sakura-chan... aku sudah tidak dalam usia untuk kau pukul seperti itu, huh! Ittai... aku hampir lupa rasa pukulan Sakura sedahsyat ini.." gerutu Naruto yang mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sedikit benjol.

"Meski kau sudah berusia tujuh puluh dan menjadi seorang Sanin pun jika kau mempermalukan Hinata seperti itu lagi akan aku pukul kau!" ucap Sakura garang dan Ino hanya tertawa kencang di belakangnya.

"Itte... kau keterlaluan Sakura-chan... lihat Hinata jadi sedih melihat suami tersayangnya terluka—eeh jangan pukul lagi!" Naruto kabur entah kemana sebelum jotosan Sakura kembali mengenainya, meninggalkan Hinata yang tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Antara bersyukur Sakura menyelamatkannya dan merasa bersalah atas penderitaan yang Naruto alami.

"Daripada Boruto, aku lebih takut meninggalkanmu berdua saja bersama si baka itu, Hinata," canda Ino masih mencoba mengendalikan tawanya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi mereka yang sangat over protektif terhadapnya. Setelah melihat Boruto lagi ia menghadap teman-temannya untuk berpamitan. "Aku harus pergi sekarang, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Ittekimasu!"

"Iterasshaai!"

.

 **Bounty Hunters**

 **.**

Setelah berheni untuk makan siang, mereka sudah berjalan dan sesekali berlari selama lima jam non stop hingga pada akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah pinggiran sungai dengan air terjun setinggi dua setengah meter. Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam dan mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti dan berkemah di pinggir sungai itu malam ini. Hinata mengambil air sementara Naruto menyalakan api unggun setelah sebelumnya mereka membangun tenda bersama. Biasanya Naruto bisa membangun tenda hanya dalam hitungan menit, namun ia begitu sibuk menjahili istrinya hingga butuh waktu setengah jam untuk membangun tenda berukuran sedang yang bisa muat untuk empat orang itu.

Membuat api bukanlah perkara sulit bagi seorang Naruto jadi ia menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Setelah memastikan arah angin dan jarak antara api dengan tenda dan barang-barang mereka aman, ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Hinata ke sungai. Wanita itu pergi terlalu lama untuk sekedar mengambil air dan hari bahkan sudah mulai gelap.

Naruto berhenti melangkah saat melihat sesuatu di atas batu terbesar yang berada agak jauh dari tepi sungai. Sebuah pakaian yang terlipat rapi dan ia seratus persen yakin kalau itu adalah pakaian Hinata. Tanpa sadar rona tipis menghiasi pipinya yang tersamarkan oleh pantulan cahaya matahari terbenam. Terlebih saat ia mendapati istrinya tengah berendam di sungai yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri sekarang, dengan posisi wanita itu membelakanginya.

Wanita itu bahkan terlihat sangat cantik dari belakang, dengan rambut gelap panjangnya yang menutupi punggung mulusnya, sementara dari pinggang atas ke bawah tubuhnya tersamarkan oleh air berarus cukup deras itu. Setelah puas memandangi dari kejauhan, Naruto memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Hinata setelah melucuti pakaiannya satu persatu hingga ia menjadi polos tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"Hei."

Seolah telah menantikan kehadiran suaminya, Hinata tidak membuka matanya saat sosok tegap Naruto memeluk tubuh polosnya dari belakang. Wanita itu justru merilekskan tubuhnya di dada bidang Naruto dan menyamankan posisi mereka berdua di dalam sungai yang dangkal. Menatap ke arah matahari terbenam dengan berlatarkan percikan air terjun yang tidak jauh dari sana. Mereka tetap dalam keheningan menenangkan saat langit merah berubah menjadi gelap dan bulan purnama dan bintang-bintang terlihat jelas di atas langit. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa seorang perusuh seperti Naruto akan bisa menjadi setenang ini saat sedang bersama Hinata.

"Aku selalu tau itu kau," ucap Naruto memecah keheningan malam sembari tangannya mengusap-usapkan tubuh atas Hinata dengan air. Hinata yang tidak mengerti akan ucapan Naruto berbalik, menanyakan apa yang Naruto maksud tadi dengan tatapannya. "Gadis yang menari di bawah air terjun saat kita genin dulu."

Hinata terdiam beberapa detik sampai mata rembulannya membulat mengalahkan rembulan sungguhan di atas sana, membuat Naruto justru tak berkedip memandanginya. "Aaa... aku kira kau tetap berpikir kalau kau hanya bermimpi," Hinata tertawa kecil mengingat percakapan Naruto dan Kiba pagi harinya saat itu.

"Tidak, aku tahu sejak awal. Waktu itu aku pikir akan lebih baik kalau aku pura-pura tidak tahu saja," kekeh Naruto mengingat betapa memerahnya wajah Hinata saat itu. "Kau tahu, itu pertama kalinya aku melihat wanita tanpa busana secara langsu—umpf!"

 **SPLASH!**

"Mesum!" seru Hinata sambil melemparkan air ke wajah Naruto di depannya sementara lelaki itu kemudian justru tertawa keras. Perang air pun tidak dapat dicegah lagi, rambut Hinata yang semula telah kering oleh angin kini kembali basah saat ia harus menyelam demi menghindari serangan Naruto. Hinata melarikan diri terlalu jauh sampai di dekat air terjun dan saat menyadarinya, mereka berhenti bersenda gurau. Naruto memandangi istrinya dari sungai sementara Hinata duduk di atas bebatuan di dekat air terjun itu. Sifat pemalunya kini hilang entah kemana sampai Hinata bahkan lupa kalau tubuh indahnya terekspos seluruhnya saat ini.

"Menarilah untukku," ucap Naruto lirih lalu berenang perlahan mendekati bebatuan yang Hinata duduki. Hinata bergeming sesaat sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengabulkan permintaan suaminya.

Air terjun itu terbelah dua saat Hinata memasukinya, kemudian tubuhnya menghilang di antara deras air terjun yang hanya setinggi dua setengah meter itu. Sebuah pusaran air muncul di balik air terjun itu saat Naruto sudah duduk dalam posisi nyamannya untuk melihat penampilan Hinata khusus untuk dirinya. Pusaran itu berubah-ubah saat dua tangan dengan gemulai mengendalikan chakra untuk mengatur aliran airnya. Kegelapan malam membuat hanya bayangan hitam Hinata yang terlihat namun sesekali wajah ayunya tersekspos kala cahaya rembulan berhasil meneranginya. Hinata bergerak perlahan, membentuk sebuah pola, berputar, berbalik, mengendalikan air dengan kontrol chakranya yang luar biasa.

Bagi Hinata ini seperti latihan pengontrolan cakra yang menjadi salah satu kelebihan dari hampir seluruh anggota klan Hyuuga. Namun di mata biru Naruto yang kini berbinar tak berkedip, yang Hinata lakukan adalah seni, tarian, bahasa isyarat yang seolah mengajaknya untuk bercinta. Naruto bahkan takut kalau orang lain melihat istrinya maka mereka akan sama terpesonanya dengannya sekarang. Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika kini dirinya sedang berjalan memasuki pusaran chakra ungu dan air yang Hinata ciptakan.

"Naruto-kun," lirih Hinata saat membuka mata dan mendapati suaminya berada tepat di hadapannya.

Pusaran air itu semakin besar, chakra ungu Hamura milik Hinata berkolaborasi dengan chakra keemasan Kurama milik Naruto. Lelaki itu mendekap erat wanitanya dan membawa bibir ranum itu ke dalam pangutannya, melumatnya lembut, menghisap, menggigit, sebelum akhirnya mereka tenggelam dalam gejolak dalam diri satu sama lain. Malam itu mereka menghabiskan malam tanpa merasa kedinginan dan kesepian. Sedikit demi sedikit, rasa rindu yang telah mereka tahan pun terbayarkan sudah.

.

 **Bounty Hunters**

 **.**

Setelah dua hari perjalanan mereka akhirnya tiba di sebuah desa kecil yang belum pernah mereka jamah sebelumnya. Setelah memastikan bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja di sana—dengan meminta izin kepada penjaga gerbang sebagai pengelana yang ingin singgah beberapa malam—mereka mulai mencari penginapan yang bisa mereka tempati malam ini.

Naruto dan Hinata memutuskan untuk menyepakati beberapa hal dalam perjalanan ini. Pertama, mereka bukan ninja, hanya dua orang pengelana yang sedang singgah. Mereka tidak boleh menunjukkan kekuatan ninja mereka di depan orang lain, kecuali jika memang benar-benar diperlukan. Kedua, marga mereka kini adalah Fukuhara—marga ini diambil dari marga seorang petani tua sebatang kara yang Naruto kenal di pinggiran Konoha—mengingat bahwa nama Naruto Uzumaki sudah sangat terkenal di hampir seluruh penjuru jadi tidak mungkin mereka menggunakan marga asli. Ketiga, mereka tidak boleh berpisah satu sama lain lebih dari satu jam, apa pun yang terjadi. Hal ini mereka lakukan untuk menghindari hal-hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi selama perjalanan. Mereka sepakat bahwa mereka harus sebisa mungkin menghindari perkelahian macam apapun—khususnya bagi Naruto yang sangat mudah terpancing oleh situasi genting.

Jadi setelah menemukan tempat penginapan yang tepat mereka memutuskan untuk berkeliling desa. Kedua tangan mereka tertaut sementara senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajah keduanya kala sepasang sejoli itu harus menyapa dan membalas sapaan para warga desa di sana. Meski sudah berpakaian sesederhana mungkin untuk membaur, tetap saja mereka tak lepas dari tatapan memuja orang-orang desa yang mereka lewati. Khususnya pada Hinata, ia tidak henti-hentinya mendapat siulan dan godaan verbal dari para lelaki yang ada di sana. Dengan susah payah Hinata berusaha menenangkan Naruto yang terlihat siap membunuh siapa saja saat ini, terlebih saat seorang pemuda berani mengedipkan sebelah mata pada istrinya.

"Aku merasakan hal yang sama denganmu saat ini setiap hari di Konoha, kalau kau ingat," sindir Hinata dengan senyum jenaka, membuat Naruto merasa malu mendengarnya. Tentu saja ia ingat betapa para penggemarnya selalu dengan berani menjeritkan namanya bahkan saat ia sedang berjalan bersama Hinata di jalanan Konoha. Bahkan saat mereka sudah menikah pun, Naruto masih mendapat kiriman hadiah dari para penggemarnya di saat natal, valentine, bahkan di hari ulang tahunnya. Namun Naruto tau benar bahwa yang mereka puja adalah seorang pahlawan perang dunia ninja yang disinyalir merupakan orang terkuat saat ini, bukan seorang Naruto apa adanya.

Manik safir itu melirik ke samping, ke arah istrinya yang sedang memilih-milih cinnamon roll untuk mereka makan sore ini. Menurutnya, daripada mengagumi seseorang karena kekuatannya—seperti yang orang-orang lakukan padanya—seharusnya mereka mengagumi Hinata. Wanitanya itu sangat cantik, dengan kulit wajah putih mulus, mata bulat dengan manik keperakan yang indah, bulu mata lentik dan tebal, hidung mancung, serta bibir ranumnya siapa saja pasti akan terpikat. Ditambah dengan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah dan kepribadiannya yang sempurna serta fakta bahwa Hinata adalah seorang kunoichi yang sangat pintar dan berbakat. Sekarang ia bersyukur bahwa istrinya ini merupakan penerus klan Hyuuga yang disegani sehingga tidak ada pemuda di Konoha yang berani macam-macam dengannya. Namun urusannya lain jika mereka sudah berada di luar Konoha seperti saat ini, Naruto jadi harus meningkatkan pengawasannya berkali-kali lipat.

Seperti saat ini, Naruto tiba-tiba mendekat dan merangkul pundak istrinya saat seorang lelaki datang dan ikut memilih-milih jajanan di samping Hinata. Padahal lelaki itu jelas sekali terlihat jauh lebih tua dari mereka, namun aura membunuh milik Naruto terasa jelas bahkan oleh ibu-ibu penjual jajanan itu. Hinata sendiri tidak ambil pusing, meski malu dengan perlakuan Naruto yang jelas lebih protektif dari biasanya semenjak mereka sampai di desa ini, ia merasa senang-senang saja. Inilah mengapa ia sangat ingin pergi keluar Konoha. Hinata jauh lebih merasa canggung bahkan saat mereka hanya sekedar berpegangan tangan di depan orang-orang yang mungkin ia kenal dan mengenalnya, apalagi jika sampai itu adalah anggota keluarga Hyuuga. Ditambah jika teman-teman mereka memergoki kemesraan mereka dan mulai menggoda mereka habis-habisan. Hinata akan kesulitan mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk pingsan karena malu.

Setelah membayar cinnamon rollnya, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke bukit di pinggiran desa kecil itu. Menurut pemilik penginapan, di sana adalah tempat terindah di desa ini dan mereka bisa melihat keseluruhan desa serta matahari tenggelam dari atas sana. Jaraknya juga tidak terlalu jauh, namun medannya lumayan terjal sehingga hanya para pemuda yang biasa pergi ke sana. Tentu saja itu sama sekali bukan masalah bagi mereka berdua.

"Ini, kau butuh kalori untuk mengganti energimu yang hilang akibat mengeluarkan aura membunuhmu pada setiap laki-laki di desa ini," ucap Hinata menahan senyum gelinya sembari menawarkan setusuk cinamon roll pada Naruto setelah mereka telah nyaman dengan posisi mereka di atas bukit itu.

Bibir Naruto mengerucut dengan lucu di mata Hinata namun lelaki itu tetap mengambil cinnamon roll yang ia tawarkan. "Bagaimana bisa kau bertahan hampir setiap hari di Konoha dengan perasaan seperti itu? Kurasa aku akan bisa mati karenanya."

Hinata tertawa pelan, ia bahkan belum memasukkan satu cinnamon roll kesukaannya itu ke dalam mulut. "Tentu saja dengan keyakinan." Wanita itu memakan satu buah cinnamon roll dan menatap pemandangan indah desa di hadapannya, sementara suaminya menatap ke arahnya. "Aku telah memutuskan untuk selalu mempercayaimu dan aku akan tetap memegang kata-kataku itu. Aku percaya bahwa kau tidak akan meninggalkanku."

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu—ttebayo!"

Menoleh, Hinata tersenyum manis dan mengangguk mantap. Menunjukkan bahwa ia mempercayai suaminya itu seperti yang telah ia katakan sebelumnya. "Naruto-kun juga percaya kan kalau aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu?"

"Tentu saja!" Naruto menjawab cepat. "Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, uh..."

Hinata terkekeh melihat suaminya kembali memberengut apalagi ia yakin bahwa ada rona tipis di pipi berkumis lelaki itu kini. "Lalu apa?"

"Bagaimana ya, aku tidak suka membagimu dengan orang lain," menoleh ke arah Hinata, Naruto mengatakannya dengan nada serius, "hanya aku yang boleh melihatmu, mengagumimu, dan mencintaimu—entahlah—mungkin aku hanya menjadi egois," ucapnya mengutip kata-kata Hinata padanya bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Tidak bahkan Boruto pun?"

"Secara sensual, Hinata, kau ingin aku menjelaskan detailnya?" Hinata langsung menggeleng dan berhenti bermain-main. Bisa pingsan dia jika Naruto mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata vulgarnya. Bahkan terakhir kali Hinata mendengarnya, wanita itu berakhir mimisan dan Naruto dengan jahatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mengetahui alasan mengapa hidung istrinya itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan setetes darah. "Sekarang karena kau sudah mengerti, kau boleh menciumku."

Hinata tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Naruto namun ia menurut juga. Meraih rahang tegas suaminya dengan kedua tangan, ia memandangi wajah kekasih hatinya itu beberapa saat. Bahkan serpihan cinnamon roll yang tadi Naruto makan masih bersisa di ujung bibir suaminya, membuat Hinata berpikir akan memulai dengan menjilat serpihan itu terlebih dahulu.

"Disini kalian rupanya!"

Wajah mereka menjauh satu sama lain dan keduanya menoleh untuk melihat pelaku penggagal ciuman mereka sore ini. Baik Hinata dan Naruto sama-sama heran saat mendapati seorang pemuda dengan nafas tersengal-sengal seperti habis berlari menatap mereka tajam dari jarak sepuluh meter. Mereka berdua berbalas tatap, sama-sama menanyakan dengan bahasa non verbal apakah mereka mengenal pemuda ini atau tidak, keduanya sama-sama menggeleng.

"Kau menemukan mereka, Niisan?" seseorang datang dari arah hutan, pemuda lain yang lebih pendek dari lelaki yang ia panggil kakak itu.

"Ya, Hoku, tidak salah lagi. Merekalah Fukuhara bersaudara yang kita cari!"

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung berdiri, menghadapi kedua pemuda yang sepertinya kakak beradik itu. "Tunggu, bung. Pertama-tama kami adalah pasangan suami istri. Kedua, aku tidak mengenal kalian dan kalian mengganggu kegiatan kami, jadi sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini dengan damai." Hinata bahkan kagum dengan betapa tenangnya Naruto dalam mengatasi situasi, ia ikut berdiri dan langsung mengikuti isyarat suaminya untuk bersembunyi di balik tubuh besarnya.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi langsung angkat bicara. "Sungguh mengerikan! Selain merampok dan membunuh, kau bahkan menikahi adik kandungmu sendiri—"

"Whoa, tunggu, apa maksudmu?"

"—Hoku!"

"Aku mengerti!"

 **BRUK!**

Mendengar suara tubuh terjatuh di belakangnya, Naruto langsung berbalik dengan panik. Semua terjadi begitu cepat hingga ia terlambat menyadari bahwa kesadarannya juga ikut hilang, menyusul Hinata yang sudah lebih dulu pingsan. Hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah wajah istrinya sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.


End file.
